1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capture device, and in particular to a single lens reflex image capture device with an electronic viewfinder mode.
2. Related Art
Single lens reflex digital cameras with exchangeable lenses are generally conventionally configured so as to be able to selectively direct light from a photographic subject to one or other of an optical viewfinder or an image capture element such as a CCD, by use of a quick return mirror, such that light is only guided from the photographic subject to the image capture element when an image is being captured.
There are among such single lens reflex digital cameras those capable of switching between an optical viewfinder mode for confirming the photographic subject with the optical viewfinder, and an electronic viewfinder mode for confirming the photographic subject by displaying on a display such as an LCD a through image of images successively captured by the image capture element. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2002-369042, 2007-158878, and 2000-162494.
A problem arises, however, that in the electronic viewfinder mode there are slight differences between the through image and the actual image during image capture.
In such single lens reflex digital cameras it is usual for light measurement and distance measurement to be carried out by dedicated sensors, as well as it being normal in flash photography for light to be measured at a pre-flash, followed by image capture at a main flash. However, in the electronic viewfinder mode there is the problem that light cannot be measured with the dedicated light measurement sensor, and that light adjustment cannot be carried out in flash photography. Whilst the ability to confirm in advance images captured in flash photography by use of the electronic viewfinder would be extremely useful there are as yet no proposals therefor.
In such conventional single lens reflex digital cameras there is the problem that good image capture is difficult in the electronic viewfinder mode.